What if your personal bodyguard is him?
by thalnadhila
Summary: Bagai tertimpa durian di siang hari, tiba-tiba kamu dikejutkan dengan fakta bahwa nyawamu dalam bahaya, karena orang tuamu adalah seorang pebisnis terkenal dan juga sebagai anggota dewan. Seorang personal bodyguard diutus untuk menjagamu 24 jam/7 hari. Bagaimana hari-harimu bersama dengan bodyguardmu? (Inspired from "My Sweet Bodyguard" game). UPDATE NEW CHAPTER!
1. Prologue and the beginning

**What if your personal bodyguard is him?**

By: Author

DISCLAIMER:

Kuroko no Basuke, which Fujimaki Tadatoshi's property. Saya pinjem tokohnya yaa om :P

* * *

><p>Bangun, mandi, sarapan, kuliah, tugas, dan aktifitas klub yang kau ikuti. Enam hal tersebut menjadi aktifitas rutinmu semenjak menyandang status 'mahasiswa'.<p>

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak duduk di bangku SMA kau sudah tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Orang tuamu yang berprofesi sebagai pengusaha dan bekerja di luar kota mau tidak mau membuatmu tinggal terpisah dari mereka. Ditambah lagi pekerjaan ayahmu kini bertambah sebagai anggota dewan dan ibumu yang ikut menemani ayahmu membuat waktumu bersama mereka benar-benar tersita. Bagi sebagian orang kamu mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai anak yang beruntung karena terlahir dengan harta berlimpah, pekerjaan orangtuamu yang sukses, anak tunggal, cantik, pintar, dan masih banyak lainnya.

Bicara soal hidup, belakangan ini kamu merasa hidupmu tidak tenang. Dimulai ketika kamu sedang berada di taman kota, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang mengancammu.

"Hei, apa kau yang bernama (full reader's name)?"

"D-dari mana anda tahu?" tepat ketika kau menyelesaikan kalimatmu, pria itu langsung menodongkan pisau ke arahmu. Kamu yang kaget dan panik, ditambah orang-orang di sekitar yang berteriak melihat kejadian mengerikan tersebut membuat keadaan semakin bertambah gawat. Ketika pria itu hendak menusuk tubuhmu dengan pisaunya, kamu yang dengan refleks menutup mata dan mengira akan mati saat itu juga dikejutkan dengan pemandangan si pria tersebut telah jatuh tersungkur. Ketika kamu membuka mata untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, tepat di antara dirimu dan pria itu berdiri seseorang yang menurutmu dialah yang membuat pria itu jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, (last-name)?" tanya pria di depanmu yang sudah memukul orang misterius itu hingga jatuh. Pria itu memiliki badan yang kekar, kulit hitam eksotis, dan berambut dark blue. Kamu menjawabnya dengan mengangguk, tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan suara. Lebh tepatnya, kamu merasa ada sesuatu yangmengganjal di tenggorokanmu sehingga membuatmu sulit untuk bersuara.

"Menyerahlah, nodayo," muncul seorang lagi yang memborgol tangan si pelaku dengan paksa, karena pelaku berusaha memberontak.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak si pelaku.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sayang nyawamu lagi, huh?" tanya pria berambut merah dengan sepasang iris berwarna merah dan gold itu dengan aura mencekam di sekitarnya.

"(last-name)san, mari ikut saya. Saya akan membawa anda ke tempat yang aman," tanpa kamu sadari, seorang pria bermata biru langit membawamu pergi dari tempat itu, dan memasukkanmu ke dalam sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang cukup wah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa (name)chin? Ini untukmu, agar kau tidak ketakutan lagi," tawar seorang pria berambut violet sambil tersenyum ke arahmu. Kamu pun menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kami bukan orang jahat kok-ssu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut!" kata seorang pria berambut kuning keemasan dengan senyum yang mengembang, yang mana membuatmu merasa pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya, tapi lupa dimana.

Masih memproses kejadian yang baru saja kamu alami, mobil hitam yang kamu naiki melaju meninggalkan taman kota dan menuju ke sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang tampak familiar bagimu.

'Ini kan kantor Otou-san?' tanyamu dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"(name), selamat datang! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau terluka?" tanya ibumu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Okaa-san," jawabmu sambil tersenyum, meyakinkan ibumu.

"Nah, kamu pasti lelah kan? Duduklah (name)," kata ayahmu ramah. Kamu pun langsung duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang kerja ayahmu. "Kamu pasti sangat syok akan kejadian barusan kan (name)? Otou-san dan Okaa-san khawatir akan keselamatanmu. Banyak orang di luar sana yang memiliki niat jahat kepada keluarga kita. Tapi yang paling kami khawatirkan adalah keselamatanmu". Kamu mendengarkan perkataan ayahmu dengan seksama, dan sesekali mengangguk, menandakan kamu mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

"Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk mengutus seseorang untuk menjadi bodyguardmu. Otou-san yakin kamu sudah bertemu dengan mereka, kan?"

"T-t-tunggu, bodyguard?" tanyamu tak percaya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian," perintah ayahmu pada para bodyguard yang berdiri di belakang sofamu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu, yoroshiku,"kata pria berambut biru muda dengan iris mata serupa sambil membungkuk.

"Midorima Shintarou, nanodayo. At your service," kata pria berambut hijau lumut sambil membungkuk.

"Kise Ryouta-ssu~ salam kenaalll," kata pria berambut blonde, yang kemudian mengingatkanmu kalau dia adalah model terkenal itu. "Ah, kau kan Kise-kun, model yang terkenal itu?" katamu. "Hehe.. tapi aku sudah berhenti jadi model-ssu," jawabnya. Kamu pun hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengar jawabannya.

Berikutnya seorang pria berambut violet, yang paling tinggi diantara semuanya memperkenalkan dirinya,"Murasakibara Atsushi," sambil mengulum lollipop. Disebelahnya berdiri pemuda yang memukul pria misterius yang hampir membunuhmu tadi, "Aomine Daiki," katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk.

Terakhir, pemuda berambut merah dengan iris mata heterochromenya yang menawan memperkenalkan dirinya padamu,"Akashi Seijuurou, ketua tim. At yout service, my lady," sambil membungkuk sopan.

"(name)chan, pilihlah salah satu dari mereka untuk menjadi bodyguardmu. Mereka akan melindungimu 24 jam dalam 7 hari," kata Okaa-san.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Otou-san dan Okaa-san sendiri? Bukankah nyawa kalian dalam bahaya juga?" tanyamu yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan mereka.

"Tidak usah khawatirkan kami (name)-chan, sudah ada bodyguard yang menjamin keselamatan kami berdua," kata Okaa-san. Perkatannya membuatmu sedikit bernafas lega, setidaknya kedua orang tuamu sudah ada yang melindungi.

"Baiklah, aku memilih…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-san,"

"Tetsuya, mulai hari ini kau bertugas memastikan keselamatan nona (name)," titah sang ketua.

"Hai, ganbarimasu," jawab Kuroko.

"Sekarang kami akan tinggalkan kalian berdua disini agar kalian lebih saling mengenal," kata ayahmu. Setelah ayahmu mengatakan itu, mereka semua, kecuali kamu dan Kuroko, pergi meninggalkan ruangan tadi.

"Kuroko-san, mohon kerja samanya," katamu sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Mohon kerja samanya juga, (last-name)san," katanya sambil membungkuk.

"Panggil (name)saja, aku merasa tidak enak jika dipanggil nama keluargaku, apalagi dengan suffix –san."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Kalau begitu, (name)-chan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa, kamu merasa wajahmu tiba-tiba merona melihat senyumnya.

"(name)chan, daijoubu? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Kuroko padamu, dan otomatis membuatmu memalingkan wajahmu kesamping, agar tidak ketahuan olehnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kuroko-san," jawabmu. Setelah memastikan dirimu tidak apa-apa, Kuroko menanyakan agendamu hari ini.

"Hari ini, aku tidak ada acara apa-apa. Aku pulang saja," katamu.

"Baiklah, akan saya antar."

"Eh, tidak usah. Aku naik bis saja,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini sudah kewajiban saya sebagai bodyguard (name)chan," katanya sambil tersenyum padamu. Uuh lagi-lagi kamu dibuat terpana oleh senyumannya itu, senyum bak malaikat. Akhirnya Kuroko mengantarmu pulang ke apartemen naik mobil, tentu dia yang menyetir. Sebelum Kuroko mengantarmu pulang, kamu berpamitan dulu kepada orang tuamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Haloo balik lagi sama Author galau yang suka bikin cerita aneh, tapi semoga para pembaca nggak jadi aneh karena tujuan dibuatnya cerita ini adalah melampiaskan ide aneh saya (?)<strong>

**Fict kedua ini Author ngerasa... *speechless *ini cerita apa *garing *jelek *injek /JANGAAANNNN**

**Mohon saran dan idenya yaa. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak-jejak reviewnya plis, hehe~**


	2. Kuroko Tetsuya

Sebelum pulang, kamu berpamitan dulu kepada kedua orang tuamu.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, aku permisi pulang dulu,"

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang," kata ibumu .

"Kuroko-san, tolong jaga (name)," kata Ayahmu.

"Baik, tuan".

"Tetsuya, jaga nona (name) baik-baik," perintah Akashi. Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi menjadi bodyguard orang tuamu, lebih tepatnya ayahmu. Sedangkan bodyguard ibumu adalah Midorima.

"Hai". Setelah berpamitan, kalian berdua (kamu dan Kuroko) segera menuju pintu depan gedung untuk segera pulang ke apartemenmu. Sesampainya di depan gedung, kamu bertemu dengan anggota bodyguard yang lain, yaitu Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara.

"Kurokocchi~~ dan (name)cchi juga! Kalian mau kemana-ssu?"

"(name)cchi?" tanyamu pada Kise.

"Ah, maaf-ssu. Aku biasa menambahkan suffix –cchi pada orang yang aku hormati-ssu," jelas Kise padamu.

"Kise-chin, tidak sopan memanggil VIP kita seperti itu,"

"Tapi, panggilan itu cocok untuknya -ssu,"

"Kise-kun, kau ini bodoh ya,"

"Hidoii-ssu yoo Kurokocchi! "

"Maaf (last-name), anggota kita yang satu ini memang bodoh," kata pemuda berambut dark blue.

"Tapi kau lebih bodoh dariku, Ahominecchi!"

"Apa katamu?!" dan pertarungan adu mulut antara si pirang dengan si biru ini pun mulai.

Dirimu yang melihat pertengkaran mereka hanya karena masalah nama panggilan pun membuatmu tertawa. Meskipun mereka seorang bodyguard, tetapi kelakuan mereka seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kurasa nama panggilan (name)cchi kawaii juga. Aku menyukainya," katamu sambil tersenyum pada mereka. Tanpa kamu sadari, senyummu membuat rona merah di wajah-wajah tampan mereka.

'Manis,' batin semuanya.

"(name)cchi imuutt sekaliiiii! Kurokocchi beruntung sekali menjadi bodyguardmu-ssu. Jika dia berbuat macam-macam, aku akan menggantikan Kurokocchi menjadi bodyguardmu -ssu!" seru Kise dengan semangat 45.

"Hanya di dalam mimpimu, Kise-kun," balas Kuroko dengan tatapan dan ucapan yang dingin juga, membuat si pirang merasa jleb moment seketika. Setelah percakapan singkat dengan anggota bodyguard tadi, kamu dan Kuroko langsung pulang ke apartemenmu .

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemenmu…

Ketika kamu dan Kuroko sampai di pintu depan apartemenmu, Kuroko melarangmu untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"(name)chan, tunggu disini sebentar. Biar saya periksa apartemen anda." Kamu memberi jawaban anggukan, menginsyaratkannya untuk memeriksa apartemenmu. Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroko memberitahumu jika apartemenmu aman, dan memperbolehkanmu masuk.

"Ano, (name)chan…" tiba-tiba Kuroko memanggilmu.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanyamu.

"Karena mulai hari ini saya menjadi bodyguard anda, maka mulai hari ini saya akan tinggal di tempat yang sama dengan (name)chan untuk memastikan keamanan anda, selama 24 jam/ 7 hari," jelas Kuroko to the point.

"Ti-tinggal bersama?!" tanyamu, syok.

"Jika anda keberatan, saya akan mendirikan tenda di depan apartemen anda,"

"Iiee, tidak kok. Aku tidak keberatan Kuroko-san, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya ada laki-laki di apartemenku," jawabmu malu-malu.

"Jangan khawatir, saya akan tidur di sofa,"

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya," katamu.

"Nande?"

"Jangan bersikap terlalu formal padaku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, bersikap biasa saja. Anggap saja kita ini teman," jelasmu pada Kuroko. Yah memang, bersikap formal bagi tamu penting adalah suatu kewajiban. Tapi kamu tidak suka ketika Kuroko memanggilmu dengan panggilan formal seperti nona, anda (kecuali (name)chan).

"Baiklah,"

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya ketika kalian tiba di apartemenmu, dan sudah waktunya untuk makan malam. Kamu berinsiatif untuk membuat sesuatu untuk dimakan. Sejak tinggal sendiri, kamu sudah biasa mengurus pekerjaan rumah, termasuk memasak. Untuk menu malam ini, kamu memasak nasi dan chicken teriyaki.

"Ano..apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kuroko dari belakangmu, menengok hasil pekerjaanmu dari balik bahumu. Kamu yang tidak sadar dengan keberadaannya pun terlonjak kaget.

"Huwaa!" refleks kamu teriak dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piring yang kamu pegang. Dengan cepat, Kuroko menangkap piring itu sebelum jatuh ke lantai dan pecah, kemudian menyerahkannya padamu.

"Terima kasih," katamu sambil menerima piring itu. Tak lama kemudian, menu makan malam pun selesai. Kamu mengajak Kuroko untuk makan malam bersama. Selesai makan dan mencuci piring-piring kotor (dibantu Kuroko juga tentunya), tiba-tiba kamu ingin minum vanilla milkshake. Kamu segera ke dapur dan mulai membuatnya.

"Kuroko-san, apa kamu mau vanilla milkshake?" tawarmu pada pemuda berambut biru langit itu.

"Boleh. Apa kau akan membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Kuroko.

"Iya. Baiklah, akan kubuatkan. Tunggulah,"

"Akan kubantu,"

"Eh, tidak usah…"

"Tidak apa-apa, (name)chan," kata Kuroko disertai senyumannya yang sukses meluluhkan hatimu. Kalian pun mulai membuat minuman susu kocok tersebut.

Ketika kamu ingin mengambil gelas dan tanganmu tidak sampai untuk meraihnya, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang meraih gelas tersebut dengan mudahnya. Ya, itu adalah tangan Kuroko yang membantumu mengambil gelas di atas lemari yang tinggi.

"Ini gelasnya, (name)chan,"

"Terima kasih," jawabmu. Ketika kamu mengambil gelas dari Kuroko, tidak sengaja tanganmu bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Kontan hal ini membuat wajahmu memerah dan tanpa kamu sadari, wajah Kuroko juga ikut memerah.

"Ah, maaf…"

"T-tidak apa-apa,"

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, kamu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasmu seperti biasa: kuliah. Jika biasanya kamu berangkat ke kampus sendiri, mulai hari ini kamu diantar oleh Kuroko dengan mobil. Tidak heran karena ini bagian dari pekerjaannya juga untuk memastikan keamananmu. Semakin hari, kamu dan Kuroko semakin bertambah akrab. Di saat senggang kalian saling cerita tentang apapun. Dan kamu mengetahui jika Kuroko hobi membaca buku, dan suka minuman yang disebut vanilla milkshake. Dan satu fakta yang kamu ketahui lainnya adalah semua anggota bodyguard dulunya merupakan atlet basket, dan mereka dijuluki 'Kiseki no Sedai'. Kadang saat senggang mereka menyempatkan waktu untuk latih tanding. Di balik hawa tipis dan wajah datar serta suara monotonnya, ternyata dia merupakan pribadi yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, diam-diam kamu menaruh hati pada sosok pria berambut biru langit itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari ketika kamu pulang kuliah, kamu mendapati seseorang berambut dark blue berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kampusmu seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Yo, (name)," sapa pria itu.

"Aomine-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyamu.

"Oh, hari ini aku menggantikan Tetsu untuk menjagamu. Dia ada tugas lain dengan Akashi dan Murasakibara," jelas Aomine. Entah kenapa kamu merasa sedih karena hari ini bukan Kuroko yang menjemputmu seperti biasa. Tapi kamu berusaha memakluminya. Setelah itu Aomine mempersilahkanmu masuk ke dalam mobil untuk mengantarmu pulang.

"(name), bagaimana rasanya dijaga oleh Tetsu?" tanya Aomine memecah keheningan ketika berada di dalam mobil.

"Eh? Y-ya begitulah Aomine-san," kamu menjawab terbata-bata.

"Kau tahu, sejak menjadi bodyguardmu Tetsu selalu tersenyum sendiri. Yah meskipun terlihat samar…"

"Benarkah?" tanyamu penasaran.

"Jadi, apa kau menyukai Tetsu?"

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ketika aku mengatakan jika Tetsu tidak bisa menjemputmu, raut wajahmu terlihat sedih dan kecewa," jelas Aomine. Seketika kamu dibuat melongo karena dia bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu berdasarkan reaksimu. Mungkin seorang bodyguard dilatih seperti itu ya?

"Entahlah, tapi ketika bersamanya aku merasa nyaman dan aman. Aku suka saat melihatnya tersenyum padaku." Mendengar jawabanmu, Aomine menampakkan senyum tipis yang tidak kamu sadari.

"Aomine-san, bisakah kita mampir ke toko buku sebentar?" tanyamu pada Aomine. Aomine pun mengangguk dan mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke toko buku terdekat.

Di toko buku, kamu mencari novel terbitan terbaru. Ditemani Aomine, kalian berkeliling seisi toko buku tersebut mencari novel yang kamu inginkan. Sesekali Aomine tampak menguap bosan. Saat kamu menemukan novel yang kamu cari, tiba-tiba kamu teringat Kuroko. Kalau tidak salah dia suka membaca kan? Akhirnya kamu membeli satu novel lagi untuk kamu berikan pada Kuroko.

Selesai dari toko buku, Aomine berbisik padamu.

"(name), pada hitungan ketiga, kita akan lari. Kau bisa kan?"

"Lari? Kenapa?" tanyamu.

"Sejak kita masuk ke toko buku, ada tiga orang yang mengikuti kita. Mereka mencurigakan," jelas Aomine dengan wajah serius.

Ketika kalian keluar dari toko buku, Aomine memegang tanganmu agar bersiap untuk lari. Tepat pada hitungan ketiga, kalian berdua mulai lari. Benar saja, sekarang kamu merasa ada yang mengikuti kemana kamu dan Aomine lari.

"Siapa mereka?" tanyamu.

"Yang pasti mereka orang jahat," jawab Aomine. Setelah kalian merasa tidak diikuti lagi, kalian pun berhenti.

"Hosh..hosh..aku capek.." keluhmu.

"Heh, baru lari begitu saja nafasmu sudah habis?" ejek Aomine padamu. Kamu terlalu malas meladeni ocehannya dan lebih memlilih untuk mengambil nafas.

"Tertangkap kalian!"

Orang-orang yang mengikuti kalian kini mengepung kamu dan Aomine.

"Hei kau, serahkan gadis itu pada kami!" perintah salah satunya.

"Jangan harap!" balas Aomine. Jawaban Aomine membuat para penjahat itu geram, hingga bos mereka menyuruh pasukannya untuk menyeretmu dengan paksa. Tak tanggung-tanggung, kawanan penjahat itu mengeluarkan pisau dan pistol untuk melukaimu dan Aomine. Aomine dengan sigap mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembaki penjahat-penjahat itu sambil melindungimu. Tapi jumlah mereka sangat banyak dan membuat Aomine sedikit kewalahan.

"Sial, jumlah mereka banyak sekali!" gerutu Aomine. "(name), larilah! Aku akan menghambat mereka disini!" kata Aomine.

"Tapi, Aomine-san…"

"Pergi, keselamatanmu lebih penting!" Akhirnya kamupun lari, meninggalkan Aomine melawan para penjahat itu. Sialnya, kawanan penjahat lainnya berhasil menghadangmu untuk kabur.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi, nona," dan si penjahat siap menembakmu dengan pistol di tangannya. Kamu refleks menutup mata dengan tanganmu dan mendengar bunyi tembakan. Di saat kamu mengira pistol tadi mengenaimu, kamu membuka mata dan melihat Kuroko berada di depanmu, menembak penjahat tadi.

"K-kuroko.."

"Daijoubu desu, (name)chan?" tanyanya. Para bodyguard yang lain membantu Aomine dan Kuroko untuk menghabisi para penjahat itu.

.

.

.

Setelah para penjahat tadi berhasil ditangkap, diketahui bahwa mereka adalah komplotan penjahat yang mengincarmu untuk dijadikan tebusan. Tetapi, para bodyguard mengetahuinya dan menyusun rencana untuk menangkap mereka.

"Tetsuya, antar nona (name) ke rumahnya. Biar kami yang selesaikan masalah disini," titah Akashi.

"Hai. (name)chan, mari kuantar pulang," kata Kuroko.

Di apartemen, Kuroko melihat dirimu masih syok atas kejadian barusan. Serelah mendudukkanmu di sofa, dia membuatkanmu minuman yang menurutnya mampu untuk menenangkanmu. Dan benar saja, kamu merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah meminumnya.

"(name)chan, maafkan aku," kata Kuroko memecah keheningan.

"Untuk apa?" tanyamu.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari para penjahat tadi. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu rencana jahat mereka, tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka akan beraksi secepat ini. Maafkan aku, (name)..." kata Kuroko penuh dengan penyesalan. Kamu buru-buru menepisnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah Kuroko-san. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku saat penjahat tadi nyaris menembakku," katamu.

"(name)chan..."

"Aku senang ketika Kuroko-san bersamaku, melindungiku dan menemaniku. Apapun yangberjadi jangan tinggalkan aku, karena aku...menyukaimu," ungkapmu pada pria di depanmu yang terlihat kaget atas pernyataanmu barusan. Dapat dikatakan ini pernyataan 'cinta'mu pada seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"(name)chan, aku..."

"Maaf,lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan ta-" perkataanmu terputus ketika kamu merasa seseorang tengah memelukmu dengan erat.

"Kuroko-san?"

"...suka,"

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu, (full reader's name)chan," bisik Kuroko lembut di telingamu dan dapat dipastikan wajahmu merona. Setelah itu Kuroko melepas pelukannya dan sedikit membungkuk. Kamu refleks menutup mata, menunggu hal yang terjadi selanjutnya.

CUUUPP..

Kuroko menciummu dengan lembut. Ciuman itu terasa sangat manis bagimu, melebihi rasa manis Vanila Milkshake. Perlahan kamu mulai membalas ciumannya. Setelah beberapa saat, kalian menyudahi ciuman tersebut karena paru-paru kalian yang meronta butuh pasokan oksigen.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamat atau bersambung yaaa? dijitak readers**

**Maaf yaa kalau bahasanya aneh, banyak typo. Author ngetik chapter ini di tab, dan jempol saya tergolong gede jadi yaah...gtu deh :P**

**Di chapter ini author sengaja tampilin Kuroko dulu biar jd tester (?), takut2 nggak ada yg mau baca :"**

**Tenang aja, bodyguard si (name) ganti2 kok, di tiap2 cerita dan di sikon yg beda jugaa.**

**Saaa, plis follow, fav, review dan harap nunggu cerita selanjutnyaa~**


End file.
